


Present

by lily_zen



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raunchy AU Christmas smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

Present

 

Pairing: Die x Kao

Genre: AU, One-shot, Hentai

Rating: NC-17

Archive: Ask

By: Lily Zen

 

Disclaimer: Not mine.

 

\- -makin’ a list

and checkin’ it twice,

gonna find out who’s naughty and nice- -

 

The radio played in the background while two teenaged boys lounged on the bed, passing a joint between them. Somewhat of a Christmas tradition: when the holidays were stressful, take some time to unwind with your best friend. Both snickered on cue as the song continued to play, and the redhead turned to his friend with tears in his eyes. “Alright, KaoKao, fess up! Naughty or nice?”

 

“Oh, Die-kun,” Kaoru began in a falsetto voice, imitating a girl from their class who’d been fawning over Die for the past few weeks. “You know I’ve been naughty,” he continued in his normal voice, a hint of mischief peeking through. It was yet another tradition between them: the innuendoes, the sex-related teasing. The violet haired boy fell back onto the bed, giggling hysterically.

 

Die smiled; the mischief in his eyes a palpable thing as he watched his friend writhe against the bed. Putting out the joint in an ashtray, the redhead crawled forward on all fours murmuring, “Then I guess I’ll just have to punish you.” When Kaoru opened his eyes, Die’s face was overwhelmingly close and the look in the redhead’s chocolate colored eyes made him breathless, forced his laughter away.

 

When the violet haired youth could find it in himself to breathe, all he managed to say was, “Punish me, Die-kun?” A question to a hazy thought; whether it was a plea or merely innocent, neither could tell. Die grinned, the smile shining brilliantly in the dim room. A quick, darting movement and Kaoru found his mouth being sweetly ravaged, his friend’s long red hair tumbling around them both like a theater curtain. Strong, slender hands wrapped around his back and hauled him upright.

 

The animalistic kiss ended abruptly, leaving Kaoru gasping for air, gulping it down like a man in the desert coveting water. The violet haired youth was unceremoniously hauled onto his friend’s lap, ass up in the air, as the redhead sat back on his haunches. A hand connected with his denim-covered derriere, the sting felt even through the think material. Kaoru gasped in shock, both at the spanking and the feel of Die’s already hard cock poking into his stomach. “More,” he moaned, the sound breaking as his friend’s hand unerringly smacked his ass again.

 

The rising crescendo of hand meeting jean ensconced butt resounded throughout the room, the only other sound being Kaoru’s frantic pleas for mercy. Each intense blow rocked the violet haired man forwards, his hard cock rubbing against his pants and Die’s body in an unbearable friction. “Please, Die, please!” he cried out, wanting something, wanting anything other than the sadistic teasing he was given.

 

Panting just as harshly, Die acquiesced to Kaoru’s pleas and lifted the purple haired youth up. He moved, shifting their positions until he was leaning against the headboard and Kaoru was leaning against him, back to chest. The redhead’s legs spread akimbo, accommodating his friend’s slight form between them, and rested his hand, faintly red, upon the other’s stomach. “Please, Die,” Kaoru whispered again, tears pressing against his eyelids.

 

“Please what, Kaoru?” the redhead teased, his hand rubbing in circular patterns that dipped ever lower. One finger toyed with the violet haired boy’s zipper, then danced upwards again to slip beneath the waistband of Kaoru’s jeans. Sucking lightly on the sensitive skin beneath Kaoru’s ear, Die waited with baited breath for the disappointed groan that was sure to come when he pulled away.

 

Sure enough, there it was, and Die very nearly grinned in triumph. “Please Die,” Kaoru began, resigned to the humiliation, and loving every second of it, “Please touch me. Touch me _there_.” To emphasize his point, the elder stole Die’s hand, placing it right above his cock that had tented the fabric of his jeans.

 

Die sighed, the air rushing past Kaoru’s ear, leaving him shuddering from the sensation. “Well, I suppose I’ll have to. Can’t have you walking around my house like this. What if my parents came home?” Kaoru found it within himself to frown, and turned his head to glare at his friend. “You’re such a fucking prick,” he stated matter-of-factly. The redhead shrugged. “Everyone’s got to do something to take the edge off.”

 

Kaoru’s laughter was abruptly choked off as Die undid his pants and slipped his hand inside his boxers in one fluid motion. He threw his head back, gasping as Die took his member in his callused hand. Like he was reading his friend’s mind, the redhead took on the frantic pace that echoed in Kaoru’s blood. Die knew just what Kaoru craved, and the purple haired youth knew he wouldn’t last long under such skillful attentions.

 

As Die smeared the precum accumulating on the tip of his member, Kaoru screamed loud and long as his body reached its zenith of pleasure. His vision became hazed with white fog, and when he opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) Kaoru was lying back with Die’s arms wrapped about him. As Kaoru’s shuddering subsided Die asked, “Good?”

 

“Oh, fuck yes,” was Kaoru’s immediate reply. He was sure that Die was smiling then, feeling quite pleased with himself. “Then Merry Christmas, Kaoru,” the redhead said over his shoulder, kissing his temple in a tender gesture. Kaoru smiled, and pulled away, turning around in the space between Die’s legs.

 

“Merry Christmas, Die-kun,” he returned, licking his lips hungrily as he hovered over Die. Kaoru’s eyes promised much of the same generous treatment he had received. Heady moans and lusty sighs soon filled the room once again as two figures writhed on the bed, and the radio played softly in the background, entreating everyone to have a happy holiday.

 

\- -on the first day of Christmas

my true love gave to me

a partridge in a pear tree- -

 

 

 

\--FIN--

 


End file.
